Emily Watson's relationships
The relationships of Emily Watson. |-| Family = |-| Friends = Helen McKeen , her former loyal friend turned enemy.]] Emily Watson was very close to Helen McKeen, who in turn found her to be "charming, humorous, a Class-A genius". They met each other at a picnic. Emily joined the Girl-Team under Helen, who eventually trusted her enough to lead the Girl-Team. They had much in common, including the quest for peace through a self-righteous revolution and edgy ideals about the structure of a paradisiacal society. Helen's passion blinded her to Emily's psychopathic nature, but when Emily's actions leading the Girl-Team kickstarted the School War, Helen was clearly very uncomfortable, though she still served the organization loyally. Helen became inflamed by the way Emily equated peace as beginning a new age of the Earth, which she intended to do by turning the Girl-Team into a faction that used diplomacy to solve world problems and brute force if it was needed, and gradually gained influence until world peace had been achieved by force. Even as Emily caused considerable havoc on behalf of her revolution, Helen was still willing to side with her clearly murderous and unhinged friend. However, Helen's conflict reached its breaking point after she watched Emily commit patricide and listened to her rant about how the world needed to evolve, regardless of anyone's well-being. Unable to stand idly as Emily prepared to use the Bow-Tie to methodically destroy entire civilizations, Helen promptly switched sides and confronted Emily, claiming that it was not her place to force humanity to change. A duel broke out, with Emily horrified and infuriated at the idea of losing Helen, and Helen ultimately defeated her and left her for dead. Even after this, Emily continually mentioned Helen, feeling distraught over losing not only a close friend but an invaluable ally as well. After Emily died, Helen hung her head sadly and mumbled, "At last", perhaps indicating that despite the relief she felt, Helen still retained some care and respect for her old friend. Ludwig Beethoven II Ludwig Beethoven II, a dim-witted yet martially formidable boy in Emily's grade, was a close friend of Emily's at Tower Placement. He was fanatically loyal to her and showed great concern for her well-being. Even though Emily found his sense of humor to be annoying, she still appreciated both his company and his loyalty. Beethoven had been alone and friendless before Emily offered to befriend him, leading to him being unable to resist the chance to avenge half of the people that shunned him by proposing the Boy Trap. She sensed his death and openly expressed to Steven Thompson that his death was a heavy blow to her. It is unclear if they were ever romantically involved, but given how goal-oriented Emily was, and how young they both were, this is unlikely. Cera Lewis In her early years, Cera Lewis created a very close bond with Emily Watson. As the School War began in 2011, Cera’s embodiment between light and darkness made Lewis very favorable in Emily’s eyes. Emily held her in high favor, even making her a Girl-Team General and allowing her to use a laser sword against the Boy-Team. After the war, it became clear that Cera would do anything to continue the Girl-Team cause. Valiera Nelson ]] Emily Watson was a member of Valiera Nelson's posse. Watson was not seen commonly hanging around Valiera, though she was spotted amongst Valiera's friends, making a vulgar joke about rice and corn splattered on the floor that Charles found funny. It is unknown how Watson feels about Nelson, but she has shown general concern for her. Longfellow Longfellow was very loyal to Emily Watson, frequently showing that he was fairly in line with her goals. This was due to Longfellow's survivalist nature, belief in the horrible things he is doing (both of which were similar to Emily) and his antagonism and disrespect to Steven Thompson, whom he tried to hinder or thwart on several occasions. However, Longfellow was never actually part of Emily Watson's ring of Girl-Team members, although it appears that due to several factors. |-| Enemies = Steven Thompson Steven Thompson became Emily Watson's mortal enemy after the Dark mutant heard he had killed her mother. This escalated after Thompson moved into Tower Placement School, and later initiated the defense against the Girl-Team, and Watson considered him more of a threat than ever. In targeting Thompson, Watson unwittingly sowed the seeds of her own destruction. Jay Organa realized that it was Steven Thompson’s abilities, combined with his capacity to love, that would empower him to defeat Watson. Unlike Thompson, who was mentally, emotionally, and spiritually intact, Watson was psychologically, spiritually, and emotionally shredded, feeling only arrogance, hatred, and greed, though both of them controlled their followers through respect and loyalty, and a shared cause. Despite their sharing several things in common, Organa insisted that they differed in one crucial way — Thompson loved his friends, while Watson loved only power and revenge. Steven Thompson understood that, once again, it was also about choices: Watson’s actions regarding Thompson were based on vengeance and fear, while Thompson would choose to fight Watson for safety and the greater good. That choice, and the ability to make that choice, was largely what gave Thompson powers that Watson lacked and prevented Thompson from falling to evil. Emily Watson became obsessed with Steven Thompson after she failed to kill the boy. Watson considered Thompson weak in comparison to herself and he always discounted how love’s power has aided Thompson. But after Steven Thompson defeated her in Washington D.C., Watson never attempted to turn him to evil, or draw his anger, again. Summer Petersen ]] Emily Watson took an instant dislike to Summer Petersen, for no apparent reason, prior to the School War. The two officially made enemies in each other after the Battle of the GT-1 Base. When she learned that Petersen was helping to initiate the defense against the Girl-Team, Watson considered her more of a threat than ever. As the war progressed, however, Watson quickly became enamored of Petersen, wanting to turn her to evil, even rigging an art contest in order to do so. In targeting Petersen, Watson unwittingly sowed the seeds of her own destruction. Jay Organa realized that it was Summer Petersen’s abilities, combined with her capacity to love, that would empower her to defeat Watson. Unlike Petersen, who was mentally, emotionally, and spiritually intact, Watson was psychologically, spiritually, and emotionally shredded, feeling only arrogance, hatred, and greed. Again, Organa insisted that they differed in one crucial way — Petersen loved her friends, while Watson loved only power and revenge. Summer Petersen understood that it was also about choices: Watson’s actions regarding Thompson were based on vengeance and fear, while everything Petersen did was for self comfort or the greater good, mostly the latter. That choice also prevented Petersen from falling to the Darkness. In the second half of the war, Petersen became an insurgent under the Girl-Team, during which time Watson forgave her for past slights and accepted her help. She was still wary, however, and only sent Petersen to complete minor tasks. She became uncharacteristically angry when she learned the truth, and her hatred for Petersen may have even outrivaled her hatred for Steven Thompson. Nevertheless, she expressed regret that Summer had been playing her, indicating that she did value her loyalty after all. Shortly afterwards, Petersen would be Watson's killer. Vincent Organa Emily Watson initially saw Vincent Organa as the head of the resistance against the Girl-Team and hated him for the threat he posed. Vincent, on the other hand, was dismissive of her until her promotion to the rank of Supreme Leader, though he clearly didn't approve of her personality he did respect her, if not slightly, for her selflessness. It is unknown how the two have had dealings in the past, but after Vincent offered his rank of leadership to her archenemy, Steven Thompson, she was grateful to him for placing her enemy in a much more vulnerable position — he once was a celebrity no one would do any harm to, and now he was the primary target of any members of the Girl-Team who had a prejudice against the Boy-Team. However, after the Boy Trap was initiated, Vincent saw her for who she was and came to despise her nearly as much as she despised him. She hated being compared to him, even going so far as to punch Summer in the head for doing so. After Emily declared war on Tower Placement, Vincent decided to kill the new Supreme Leader personally. He failed but managed to gain an insight about the Girl-Team and enforce her retreat. Emily saw him as a driving factor that bolstered the might of the Armies of Organa and wanted him dead very badly. She did eventually kill him, but not until it was too late. Jay Organa Emily Watson initially hated Jay Organa, mostly because he was the loyal twin brother of the head of the resistance against the Girl-Team and she despised the ninja him for the threat he posed. Jay, on the other hand, was dismissive of her until her promotion to the rank of Supreme Leader. It is unclear whether the two have had dealings in the past, but after the Boy Trap was initiated, Jay came to loathe her for her actions. After Emily declared war on Tower Placement, Jay decided to kill the new Supreme Leader personally. He failed but managed to gain an insight about the Girl-Team. Jay was deeply grieved and wracked with guilt, blaming himself for allowing the initiation of the School War and for the deaths he knew would follow. Despite this, he returned to the battlefield just prior to the Mission to Zira's city quarter. Because he crafted weapons, Emily saw him as a, if not the driving factor that bolstered the might of the Armies of Organa, and wanted him dead very badly. She did eventually kill him, but not until it was too late. Robert Iego Emily's opinion of Robert Iego is not revealed, and it is unlikely that she has ever interacted with him. However, given the fact that every reason she despised Jay Organa was for things Robert had in common with him, it can be assumed that Emily saw him as one of the biggest driving factors behind the might of the Armies of Organa, thanks to the wondrous weapons he crafted, and craved to bring about his demise. Luke Norris Emily Watson seemed to have had dealings with Luke Norris in the past, as they fought in 2006, with Luke leaving a notable scratch on her hilt to show for it. Six years later, Emily Watson still found him to be an intimidating person. Charles Emily Watson despised Charles, viewing him as the embodiment of Boy-Team shallowness. In turn, Charles saw her as the embodiment of evil and despised her for the threat she posed to his friends, especially when he learned she had tried to kill Luke Norris and had seemingly not changed at all since then. He despised her even more when his reputation began to suffer as a result of the Boy Trap Emily constructed, which is what led him to join the Armies of Organa, even though he was not truly loyal to the organization and found them to be shallow, just not as shallow as the Watson-led Girl-Team. The two encountered each other directly during the Battle of GT-2 Base. Cooper Miller Emily seems to have had dealings with Cooper Miller in the past, as she was able to predict his means of threatening her after she cruelly trapped him on a rollercoaster in an amusement park. He hated her and yet, he feared her, seeing her as the embodiment of the enemy and despising her for being such a grave threat. |-| Others = Cassie and Kayliah Galibraith , her former follower.]] Emily was admired by Cassie and Kayliah Galibraith, both of whom had many of the same views as the revolutionist. However, Cassie and Kayliah eventually changed their minds and decided they didn't want to serve Emily anymore. Emily at least discovered Kayliah's disenchantment, and possibly Cassie's as well, but before she could act on this, she was killed by Summer Petersen. |-| Notes and references = Watson, Emily